


Not-So-Lone Wolf

by DJ_is_Tired



Series: the magic universe [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Animal Shifter, Cat Shifter Kang Taehyun, Fae & Fairies, Familiars, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Choi Soobin, Kissing, M/M, Nesting, Nightmares, Shifters, Telepathic Bond, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wizard Choi Soobin, Wizards, Wolf Familiar Huening Kai, emotional bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_is_Tired/pseuds/DJ_is_Tired
Summary: Huening Kai is Choi Soobin’s familiar. Taehyun is their friend. Soobin gets jealous easily. Kai is still, forever, Soobin’s wolf, even if he needs reassurance sometimes.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: the magic universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Not-So-Lone Wolf

He felt the bond pulling him, a form of anxious energy coming from his familiar. Sometimes their telepathic communication was clear sentences, other times it was mere emotional hints, but the message was still heard clearly by Soobin. 

‘Help!’

Soobin got up from where he had been reading up on water sprites, trying to replicate the tricky water magic. He moved quickly to outside of Huening Kai’s room, knocking once before opening the door.

Huening Kai was asleep in his nest, but he was squirming around in his sleep, small noises of distress leaving his mouth and eyebrows bunched together. Soobin rushed to his side and slightly shook him, successfully waking him up from his nightmare.

“Kai you’re okay, it was only a bad dream.”

The boy looked up at him with his large puppy eyes glossed over and surprised. He sat up and curled into Soobin’s side, whimpering slightly like he did in his wolf form.

“There was a million dark fairies around us...you couldn’t cast a light spell in time and they...I was so scared.” Kai pouted.

“It’s okay puppy, it’s not real.”

“But it could be.”

“It’s not.”

“I’m supposed to protect you.”

“We protect each other.”

Kai didn’t seem to have a response for that, so he just dipped his head and nuzzled against Soobin’s stomach. The wizard brushed through Kai’s hair softly. 

“I need to get back to reading.” Soobin said reluctantly.

“Please stay with me.”

“Why don’t you come with me?”

Kai nodded and Soobin stood up, reaching his hand out for Kai to take, but Kai shook his head.

“Why?”

“Carry me?”

Before Soobin could respond, Kai shapeshifted into his wolf form. Kai was a little on the smaller side in this form, making it easy for Soobin to scoop him up into his arms.

“You’re spoiled.” Soobin teased.

Once he got back into the library, he set Kai down on the cushion beside him. He picked up the book in front of him and tried to find where he had left off. He felt Kai’s head fall onto his thigh, glancing over to see his familiar’s eyes shut. 

That puppy was too cute for his own good. Even as a wolf, Soobin couldn’t see him as threatening. And when the puppy’s nose twitched in his sleep, Soobin couldn’t help but coo.

After finishing the section of the book he was on, Soobin turned to the wolf still asleep on his thigh. He needed to go to the bathroom, but didn’t want to wake Kai. He slowly slid out from under him, watching him stretch before seemingly falling back asleep. 

When Soobin rounded the corner into the library again, he saw his familiar hop off the couch and run over to him, jumping up on the front of the wizard’s legs and licking his arm. Soobin chuckled.

“You missed me?”

He felt the confirmation through their bond.

“I was only gone for a moment, puppy.”

Kai only responded by whining and walking a few steps back. Soobin cocked an eyebrow in confusion before seeing Kai shapeshift.

“How come?”

“I want kisses.”

“I could kiss you in your wolf form.”

“It’s easier to kiss back like this.” Kai said before running over to Soobin and knocking him back into the couch.

“Ack! Kai please remember you’re bigger like this!”

“Sorry.” Kai said through his smirk. 

Kai began kissing Soobin all over his face, neck, and the little bit of exposed chest by Soobin’s loose robes. Soobin chuckled at the feeling, knowing his puppy sometimes got bursts of energy after being in his wolf form for a while. Kai’s little kisses and licks stopped abruptly when Soobin brushed his fingers through Kai’s hair. Instead, the boy leaned into Soobin’s touch, a high whine escaping his throat.

As Kai noticed the sound that just came out of his mouth, he shrunk away a little, a pink blush forming on his cheeks. 

“I forgot I wasn’t—I didn’t mean—“

“It’s okay baby, it’s all the same. You can express yourself in any way and in any form you want.” Soobin reassured, patting Kai’s back.

Kai nodded, but still seemed embarrassed. Soobin pulled Kai closer and kissed him sweetly on the mouth.

“I promise it’s okay.”

Soobin thought back to when he first met the shifter and saw how his magic could compliment Soobin’s own. Kai has seemed like a very shy boy back then, hesitant to be near Soobin unless in his wolf form. Even after their bonding ritual, Kai had been distant for a while. He even remembered how timid Kai had been to ask Soobin for help finding materials for his nest. The poor wolf needed his own place to sleep and feel comfortable, and Soobin had been clueless on nest building.

But their bond had grown much stronger, and Soobin had slowly seen Kai warm up to the way he is affectionate now. It was so cute how Kai clung to Soobin recently. Kai even let him inside his nest.

“Let’s go to sleep now.”

“But I just woke up!”

“Well then what do you want to do?”

Kai looked away in thought for a moment when the silence was suddenly interrupted by a knock on their front door. Kai worriedly hopped off of Soobin and quickly shifted back into wolf form. 

Soobin pet him. “It’s okay darling, I’m sure it’s just Taehyun.”

Kai cocked his head at the mention of his friend’s name, a cat shapeshifter not bound to any witch or wizard.

Soobin walked to the door, opening it to see none other than the shifter in question. He bowed to Soobin before looking past the wizard to the wolf behind him.

Kai leapt at Taehyun, almost knocking him over as Taehyun hugged the wolf. Soobin felt the smallest flare of jealous in his stomach. Kai must’ve noticed bc he turned around and made a confused sound towards Soobin, cocking his head to the side. 

“Kai, can you shift for me? I brought you something.”

The wolf stepped away before shifting back into his lanky boy form, his tongue still momentarily sticking out of his mouth. 

Taehyun pulled a necklace out of his satchel and held it up to the light. When the sun shone through the blue gem, a shadow of a paw print inside the moon shone on the floor. 

“Woah! It’s so cool!”

“That’s not even the best part.”

Taehyun carefully took the gem in his hand and spun it. The gem began to create a whistle-like sound in the air before it gave way to a wolf howl sound. Kai’s jaw dropped in surprise and his eyes were transfixed on the gem. 

“That howl...”

“Your old pack, right?”

“How did you—“

“I had a fairy that owed me a favor.”

Kai nearly leapt into Taehyun’s arms, hugging him tightly. Soobin just sat on the couch, watching as Taehyun fastened the necklace around Kai’s neck. Kai’s smile at the cat shifter made Soobin’s stomach churn in jealousy. Once again, Kai felt the presence of Soobin’s negative feelings through the bond. He turned to Soobin and looked at him with concern.

“Well I need to get going, I have a meeting with a wizard.”

“A wizard? But I thought you didn’t want—“ Soobin sat up, thoroughly confused at the mention of becoming a familiar from Taehyun, of all people.

“He’s different.”

Soobin and Kai met eyes, both equally curious about this mysterious wizard. Taehyun noticed their looks.

“I’ll fill you in later, but I’m already late to meet Beomgyu.”

“Oooooo” 

“Kai, shut it. Bye guys.”

Soobin and Kai said their goodbyes. As soon as the door closed, Kai moved to set himself back in Soobin’s lap. Before long, Kai began to ask questions.

“Why’d I feel such negative feelings from you when Taehyun was here?”

“I...they weren’t—“

“Jealous? Why were you jealous? Of Taehyun?? Why?”

“You were so happy to see him.”

“I’m also always so happy to see you!”

“He gave you a cool present and I...I just don’t have much to give.”

“Soobinie, I love having you!”

“You miss your pack.”

At this, Kai went quiet, contemplating. Soobin felt his eyes water and his throat tighten. Had he really torn his wolf away from his pack forever? Had he trapped him unintentionally?

Kai shook his head. “I miss the pack, but not what we did. I don’t miss what we ate. I don’t miss the fighting. I don’t miss sleeping in a nest of leaves and twigs. I love you more than all of that. I’m happy here with you.”

Soobin felt a few tears fall as Kai took his hand, carefully lacing their fingers. 

Happy. That’s all he wanted for his wolf...happiness. 

“Soobin? Don’t cry please. I didn’t mean—please don’t cry Soobin I’m sorry!”

The wizard sniffled loudly before wrapping his arms around the shifter. Kai kisses Soobin’s neck gently while Soobin gathered his breath. 

“I just want you to be happy.”

“I’m with you, of course I’m happy!”

“No lie?”

“No! No lies to you!”

Soobin leaned back and took Kai’s face gently in his hands. 

“I love you, my wolf.”

“I love you, oh great wizard of my heart.”

The duo laughed as they kissed, feeling the bond between them grow even stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this as cute as I imagined it? Maybe. Had this been written as a draft for months before I decided to finish it? Yes 
> 
> Enjoy? :)


End file.
